Felinious Potion
by Sweet Sakura
Summary: Potions Class has an essay and a whole project to do. What's the potion? R+R Flames Welcome
1. Preparing for the Day

**Disclaimer: You know what it is! Don't make me write it!**

**A/N: Most of these are my own characters and my friends' characters. Sorry it's not Slash or anything. Sorry! Oh and the Felinious Potion belongs to Silent Stalker. She was kind to let me borrow it. This story is a whole story is something that came to my mind at midnight! This also describes a few, okay a lot, of characters. Of Course I placed the Harry Potter characters in. Enjoy!**

_*Felinious Potion*_

The crisp morning air smelled great. The bright light from the rising sun peered through the crystal clear windows. No wind bothered the air, but alas one thing broke the air from pure silence. Flapping its wings in agony without the wind to help to move. The creature continued its journey to an open window in a tower. It flew in gracefully landing quietly on the windowsill. It watched its owner sleep peacefully. Wondering if it should wake its owner or allow them to rest peacefully. Deciding that it should wake its watcher, it flew down onto the pillow, and started to gently nudge its keeper with its beak. In success, emerald eyes opened to see the owner of the beak.  A gentle smile was what the creature received. The emerald-eyed person sat up and allowed the creature to rest on their out stretched arm. The creature hooted happily as its protector petted it softly. It closed its eyes suddenly. The young male snow-white owl opened its large almond shaped green eyes and looked at his owner happily. Its protector, its keeper, its watcher, its owner, what ever you called someone who owns a young owl, it was what you called this person. Patiently it waited for its watcher to fully arise. Knowing that it's owner, was only an emerald eyed teenage girl, it would take her only a few seconds to completely awake. With a cheerful yawn she allowed the owl to fly back to the windowsill above her bed.

_"Good Morning, Desert."_ She said happily, her reply was a simple joyous hoot.

She pulled back the scarlet curtains surrounding the sides of her bed. Once again she yawned and looked at her friend who slept on the right side. She smiled to herself as she saw a little black and white cat jump upon her bed.

_"Good Morning to you too, Miss Kitty Fantastic."_ She patted the cat gently on the head. 

Within minutes the precious kitten was asleep. Reluctant to wake anyone up, she got up quietly and went to her trunk at the foot of the bed. Opening it quietly, so not to awake her roommates. She took out her jeans and her special t-shirt that had a small golden ball the size of a walnut with small silver wings. She grab her other things and headed to the showers. Yet, not be know, a card was set in the jean pocket. Neglecting the card, she went along with her business. Soon her own roommates would awake and would be heading to the shower to do their business as well. She quickly changed into her clothes and looked at the card as she took out of her pocket. Soon Silver ink appeared on the card like someone was writing it.

_"Good Morning, Sakura._" It said. 

The girl known as Sakura stared at the card. She shook her head, which made auburn locks move across her face, at the message with a smile. She walked back to her bed and took a quill from her nightstand. Writing in scarlet ink she replied.

_"Good Morning, to you too. Up early once again?"_

_"Yes, up early with nothing, but working on the essay."_ Was her response.

_"It's a wonderful Saturday, and you're working on the essay? Why don't you just relax, Draco."_ She wrote quietly, if possible. 

She smiled at the name she wrote. Yes, Draco Malfoy, a young silver-blonde haired boy with icy silver eyes. They couldn't speak to each other this early. Roaming the school floors of the castle was forbidden, especially in the early hours of the morn. They were in separate houses, or tower would be more like it.  They both stayed at the school of Witchcraft and Wizardry known as Hogwarts. The Headmaster knew that the students would break the rule just to speak to one another if they were in different houses. Yes, different house. The thought of being separated from a few friends didn't bother her. She was proud to be where she was. She was part of one of the famous house. She was a Gryffindor, home of the brave lions, and great, good, wizards and witches of time. She, a Gryffindor 4th year at the age of 14, is preparing for a tiring day. Her younger brother, Raven Fox, who was believed just to be a Ravenclaw troublemaker, he as a 2nd year at the age of 12 and seems quite different from Sakura. One of her best friends was a Slytherin, home of the dark wizards and witches, and of the sly snaky characters. Her best friend Akari didn't seem to be as evil as she was thought to be, though she did have Draco Malfoy as her friend. Another of her friends lived as a Hufflepuff, but that didn't matter. Sakura was happy to have different friends, especially one like Draco. He had asked her to marry him, but she thought they were too young. Instead her friend Akari told him to wait until after they're 7th year. Every house seemed to get along, well maybe not the Gryffindors and the Slytherins. They were sworn enemies, but some, much like Sakura, tried to make friends. Once again the silver ink appeared on the card.

_"If we don't finish this potion today, Snape will have our heads. You know that."_

_"Snape wouldn't do that! He's like you too much, remember, you're his favorite student. And he likes me because of you."_ She replied intending to mean something.

Her roommates stirred and she had to say goodbye for now. Her friend had pulled the curtains back to look for her cat.

_"You're always up really early Sakura."_ Her friend, Ariana, said as she got up.

_"I like being up early. Gives me time to myself."_

_"And time for you to talk to you love!"_ Another friend said in a sarcastic tone.

_"Shut up, Risika!"_ Sakura replied as she turned a crimson red.

_"Fine, fine, I'll go bug you later about it."_ She retaliated with glee.

_"Just shut up and leave me be."_ Sakura said. The girls all giggled and left to take care of they're business as Sakura had.

The emerald-eyed girl closed her eyes and sighed, but opened her eyes once again to get her things. She grabbed her messenger bag and checked that she had her vials fastened like pencils on a bag. She grabbed the few books she needed and stuffed them in. She was to meet Draco and a few others after breakfast to finish their potions work in the library. She grabbed the quill and card just to stuff into the side pocket of her bag. She used to dread her Potions Master, but he had grown nice to her and a little to the class. She was prepared for, yet another day of work in a closed up room.


	2. Library Time

**Disclaimer: You already know this.**

A/N: Do u like the fic so far? Hope you do! This should explain about the title and what's going on. Thank you to my reviewers! Snape in the story is really, really, really weird!__

_*Felinious Potion*_

The morning air made it's way through the halls and into the large, yet cramped library. Several students surrounded the tables. The sunlight went through the crystal clear glasses of the windows as it did in the tower. The young male owl flew to the open window in the library. It watched and searched for its keeper. It sat still and didn't make a sound. Quiet footsteps could be heard as well as two low voices talking. One voice male and the other female, they both seemed to be reading through books quickly and returning them.  The owl made a happy hoot as the female spoke up a bit. A pair of emerald eyes and auburn hair looked from behind the shelf. She smiled at the owl and walked over. Petting it gently, thus stopping the hooting. The girl smiled at her bird friend as a young silver-blonde haired and silver-eyed boy looked from the self to see where the girl had gone. He smiled at her and went back to looking through the shelves. The girl looked down at the book in front of the snowy owl and smiled in victory. She walked back to the young boy and showed him the book. Both happily headed back to the table to finish the essay before lunch. 

**Risika Electra, a young 14-year-old Gryffindor 4th year with black hair that was tipped in blue for half her hair, she had baby blue eyes that seemed to make her pupil disappear. Her companion was a raven-haired, emerald-eyed boy with a thunderbolt scar on his head. He wore glasses that seemed to block the beauty in his eyes and yet he still looked the part as a 4th year Gryffindor, Harry Potter. He sat next to his jittery friend, Ron Weasly, a red head with freckles upon his face. He, a Gryffindor 4th year as well, his partner to the project made him nervous as a mouse got around a cat. Akari, the beautiful raven black haired Slytherin girl with the mysterious yet majestic brown eyes concentrated on what she wrote with her dove, feather tipped gold, quill. Being a 4th year as well, she ignored the boy's nervousness and continued with her work. Along side of the young Slytherin sat Ariana, the Gryffindor companion of the emerald-eyed girl. Ariana, or Ari as friends called her, worked with another Slytherin boy. Ariana was a transfer student from America. She got along with the others fairly quickly, if u didn't count the partner of the emerald-eyed girl. The emerald-eyed girl was yet to be reveled as Sakura. Her partner was Draco Malfoy, her fiancé as her Potions Master might say.**

**_"I give up!"_**** The blue-eyed Gryffindor yelled. **

**Soon to be shushed by the librarian, Madame Pince. The 7 others looked at her in curiosity.**

**_"I can't stand it. It's stuff and it's a beautiful day out and we're in here finishing that stupid essay for Snape!" _****She yelled, but not too loud.**

They all stared at her and a series of sighs came from them. They then heard someone walking into the library quickly. Yet to be known was the greasy haired black eyed, Severus Snape. He soon walked passed the group. He glanced at them and then decided to make matters worse for them.

**_"What are you all doing inside on a Saturday? Roaming the ground trying to find a way to break rules?"_**** He said, as he looked at all the Gryffindors, not noticing Sakura or Draco, though he is a Slytherin.**

**_"No, Professor Snape. We're just finishing up this essay for class on Monday."_**** Sakura and Draco said as they looked up at their Professor.**

**_"Ahhh, well go and finish your essay and go outside to enjoy the sunshine."_**** He said to them and walked off.**

**_"You should do that a lot more. Then he'll leave us the bloody hell alone."_**** Ron stated.**

Sakura and Draco didn't know what they did, but they really didn't care. They all went back to their work and tried to finish as much as they could. The morning air continued to creep in through the open windows, taunting and teasing the group as much as it could. The sun rose higher and soon made it's way to the crystal window near the roof of the library. It had the coat of arms on it and was surrounded by a circle. The light seeped through and played with the different lights, making it difficult to read. Three hours had passed since they started working after breakfast. Seeing that there was no point of continuing to work, they packed their things and walked out. Yet, the emerald-eyed girl didn't leave yet. She decided to check out the book that she held in her hands. It looked at though it was made of some kind of dragon's skin. Something about the book, well, was strange.

**_"Sakura? Hey, Sakura!"_**** Ariana waved a hand over her eyes.**

**_"I think she's asleep…"_**** Risika said as she looked at her friend through blue eyes.**

**_"No way, she was fine a few seconds ago!"_**** Ron announced.**

**_"Maybe she's daydreaming again."_**** The raven-haired boy said quietly.**

**_"Sakura, Sakura, your boyfriend is cheating on you!" _****Akari announced making the emerald eyes glare at her.**

**"_What do you mean Draco is cheating on me?"_ She said still glaring at the brown-eyed Slytherin.**

**_"I was only kidding. We didn't know how to get you out of your little trance."_**

**_"Sorry, it was just something about this book."_******

**_"Right…."_**** They all looked at her a little worried as she got up and went to check the book out.**

**The day went fairly well, but the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors were the happiest of the bunch. Today was the Quidditch match. Everyone knows that the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws were partly enemies, especially since Ravenclaw got a new seeker. The Ravenclaw seeker was only a 2nd year, but he was a tough little seeker. He was hit by a bludger in his first match, thus it messed up his eyes. He had one pale jade eye and the other was just jade. A loud hooting was enough to break someone's dreams and thoughts. What ever it was nudging the person that lies asleep. Desert, the young, yet loyal and friendly male owl nudge it's keeper awake. The emerald eyes fluttered open and looked at the owl. With a tired yawn they got up and stretched. She had been sleeping on a beautiful day in the girls' dormitory. The owl flew over to a small board on the nightstand and screeched to get its owners attention. Looking towards the board and waving the owl off, she got up quickly and opened up her trunk. Taking out a scarlet robe, a shirt with two scarlet strips and one gold on across the middle, a pair of white pants, some protective gear like kneepads and such, and a broom labeled _"Firebolt"_. The girl dressed in the room, due to the fact no one was in there and she was in a rush. She walked over to the window that was leveled with the floor and opened it. She mounted the broom and took off through the window. She quickly arrived at the Quidditch pitch and ran to the lockers. The essay, the book, and everything were still floating in her mind, but it would all have to wait for she had a game and she needed to concentrate.**


	3. Quidditch Match

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Okay so that didn't explain it. Sorry! Let me think. This is a Quidditch match coming up, and I can't explain what is with the different fonts. Keep on reviewing! If you're wondering why I put Oliver Wood in this story it's because Oliver's passion for Quidditch, so I decide, hey let's just let him be captain of Gryffindor for as long as he wants cause he's got experience. Oh and to my friends, the Ariana isn't the one we know!**

***Felinious Potion***

The yelling and cheering of the crowd could drive anyone insane. The Gryffindor Quidditch team followed their captain, Oliver Wood, passed the belchers where the Gryffindor symbol was on a faded banner. The team walked to the gate while Oliver stood to the side. He watched his team get ready to mount there brooms and fly off into the game. He was quite proud that he had trained the team well. A little discouraged that one of the Weasly twins, Fred, had gotten hit with a bludger and would be out for the game, but he had his replacement. It seems that Fred Weasly was told not to play Quidditch for the year, due to the fact he had failed to get rid of his Ton-Tongue Toffees. Mrs. Weasly forbade him to play. Oliver waited and listened for the Gryffindors to be called. He really did love playing Quidditch and being the captain of his favorite house team was the closest he could get to play again for a while. He watched them all, scarlet robes waiting to go flying through the air. He smiled at this thought and looked at his new keeper, who had taken over the position he used to play.

"Here is the Ravenclaws, with their seeker, Raven Fox! He maybe only a 2nd year, but he a tough kid! Hit by a bludger in his first game." A Gryffindor announced, he was known as Lee Jordan.

Oliver smiled and looked at his anxious team. It was time to see them beat the Ravenclaws and win the Quidditch cup again for Gryffindor.

"Now! Here come the Gr-ryffindors!" Jordan yelled as the crowd burst out in cheer.

Oliver used his wand and opened the gate. Allowing the team to see the sunlight and catch sight of the competition.

"You're going out there Gryffindors and you're coming back Gryffindor winners!" Oliver announced as the Keeper and Seeker took off. Followed by the Beaters and the Chasers.

"The famous Gryffindor seeker, Harry Potter! Quidditch seeker since his first time at Hogwarts, oh and look at that Thunder Star the Keeper is riding on! It's as fast as the Firebolt! Go teams go!" Jordan continued to announce the game. 

Meanwhile, up where the players are flying. The emerald-eyed girl was working twice as hard to get the bludger away from her team. Flying up now and then just to slam the bludger down to earth. She glanced many times at the little raven-haired, jade and pale jade-eyed seeker of Ravenclaw. After a few moments she saw the two raven-haired boys go flying past her and diving after a small gold ball with wings. As the little gold sphere zoomed back up, so did the boys. Feeling them brush past her, she followed knocking a bludger out of their way. Flying towards the Chasers, as they got ready to make a goal, George and Sakura both flew in front of the Chasers and hit to two bludgers away before going off again. The game went on for hours, and it looked like the Seekers were the only one's who weren't tired. The Chasers had chased the Quaffle long enough. Jordan continued to yell out what was happening.

"The Quaffle in Gryffindor's possession! The Quaffle goes to Angelia, to Alicia- oh!!!! It's intercepted by the Ravenclaws! Get that ball back over here! Yeah! Go Katie! Katie passes to Alicia, to Angelia, Angelia throws it past the keep her and scores a goal!!! 150 50 to Gryffindor! Come on Harry! Catch that snitch! He's only got a Nimbus 2001! Get that snitch Harry!" Jordan and everyone cheered and yelled for their seeker to catch the snitch. 

Even the staff was cheering for the two seekers. They zoomed up and down, left and right, they continued to fight each other off.  Trying to dodge bludgers one the way they kept watching the snitch and one another. The Chasers and Beaters worked extremely hard to stay strong and fight off each other. The keepers began to feel weary from trying to get the Quaffle away. A scream from a Ravenclaw was heard everywhere. The Chasers, Beaters, and Keepers looked up to see a bludger just above Raven's head.

'Oh my god…Why aren't the Ravenclaw Beaters stopping that bludger?!?!' Sakura thought to herself quickly. She felt like her worst fear has happened to her in the world. She saw him move and she was relieved for only a while. The match continued for a few more minutes. Harry had already flown off to catch the snitch. Raven had flown after Harry and were both reaching out for it. Jordan began to yell again as Harry and Raven flew off for the snitch. Harry reached out and caught the little golden sphere in his hand.

"And Gryffindor wins!!! 400 150 to Gryffindor!"

"RAVEN! WATCH OUT!" Everyone turned to the little seeker and saw a bludger come flying at him.

"What?" He looked to see the bludger and before he knew it, the bludger knocked him off his broom, knocked him out, and his broom went flying in some odd direction.

"Raven!!" Sakura flew over, throwing her club to a teammate and caught the little seeker in her arms, falling a foot under the added weight, but regained control.

"Raven, wake up! Come on now, wake up, Raven!" She looked at the seeker and began to worry more then ever. She held the seeker close and flew off to the hospital wing, clutching the seeker close to her. She flew through the window and landed on the floor safely. She laid him on one of the many beds and called to Madam Pomfrey, the nurse. She watched Raven rest quietly and watched Madam Pomfrey tend to his wounds.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop the bludger little brother."


	4. The Drama

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.**

**A/N: My friend says she senses drama in this one, do you? Oh well. I saw Lord of the Rings on Christmas Day. It was so cool! Well now it's time for the potion. Sorry it took so long. Did you guys like the game? Oh and Thanks to Asia, thanks for reviewing! ^. ~ I want some Chocolate Frogs and some sugar quills. Oh and about the vial bag part. You know how on bags they have those special elastic loops sewn partly to the bag? Think that kind of thing when the vials are put back.**

***Felinious Potion***

**Spending hours in the hospital wing, worrying over such a little being, and sending an owl off to family. The auburn haired girl got up from her chair and walked out into the halls. Thinking of what had happened to her little brother. She had told him to watch out for Bludgers, but he didn't listen. She decided to give up on worrying over what had happen, as the saying might go to her "What consumes your life, consumes your soul." She sighed to herself as she walked to the potions classroom and found Draco and Ariana working on their potions. She remembered Professor Snape giving her the packet with the main ingredient in the potion. She walked over to Draco and took out the two scrolls as well as the Dragon skinned book. Both looked at the girl like she was carrying a dragon. She ignored their looks and started to write things down on the scrolls. She looked at what Draco had done, and all he did was get the things prepared. They started to work quickly, Draco had added something and Sakura added the crushed rose stem. Soon enough, a black, tar-like potion was bubbling in their cauldron. They continued to work a little more as the potion bubbled for 5 more minutes with 30 clockwise stirs. Sakura took out the small packet and took out three hairs, dropping them in and watching the potion intensely. It glowed for a few minutes and turned completely clear. They looked over their scrolls as they let the potion still for 3 minutes. Rereading and checking that everything was correct, they looked at the potion and saw that it looked like it had already reached room temperature. Grabbing a bunch of small vials from her bag. She saw Draco glancing at Ariana, whom's potion exploded. **

**"I don't get it! Why didn't it work?" She glanced at her potion and saw the blonde walking over to her to see what she had written down. **

**"Someone forgot to add the crushed rose stem." He said with a smirk.**

**"Shut up! Why do you always pick on me during potions?"**

**"I do not! And don't tell me to shut up!" They glared at one another and forgot that Sakura was in the back of the room.**

**The emerald eyes watched the potion being poured into the vial. She glanced at it once and drank it quickly. Feeling a tingly feeling run through her. She started to think about being a cat, and looked at her friends angrily. She felt herself changing and looked at what she could see. She was a cat all right, but she was black, and she looked like she was almost has tall as the stole when she stood on all fours. She glared at the two and started to step forward trying to attack them. She wanted to take her emotions out on someone or something, and decided to take it out on her friends. She lunged at them and showed her claw and teeth.**

**"Sakura! What are you doing?" Ariana questioned as she was pulled down onto the ground to duck the attack.**

**Again Sakura turned towards them and ran at them, ready to bite a body part. Draco pulled Ariana to him and got her out of the way in time. He hadn't noticed that the girl was blushing, ignoring this he pulled her a little closer, until they were almost hugging. He glared at the creature trying to kill them.**

**"Sakura! Stop that now!" He yelled at the creature.**

**"Sakura! Stop it! You're scaring me!" The girl yelled and began to start crying.**

**The creature stopped, walked back to behind the desk, and changed back to her normal self. She felt a bit better, but now she had scared the living daylights out of her friends. She allowed them to glare at her as she put the rest of the potion away in vials. She knew that it was better to let them do as they please then make things worse. She placed the vials and the scrolls in her bag. She looked at the two and saw anger in Draco's eyes and fear in Ari's.**

**"I…I'm sorry… I didn't mean to attack you…really I didn't…I guess I'll just go now…" She walked out with her bag close to her and headed to Gryffindor Tower.**

**Ari looked up at Draco and let go of him, still blushing. She looked at Draco and still saw him looking towards the door with anger still in his silver eyes.**

**"Uhh…Thanks for saving me…Malfoy"**

**"Yea, sure…" He got up and walked over to the desk, grabbed the book, his bag, and walked out.**

**"Why did I blush?" Ari asked herself as she saw him walk out.**

**Ari grabbed her things and rushed out, determined to find her friend. She continued to look and ran into someone. She apologized and got up. She looked at the person and saw that it was a Slytherin 4th year. She started at the Slytherin in fear that she might get hurt for running into a Slytherin.**

**"What's the rush, Ari?" They asked**

**"Oh Akari, it's just you. You scared me. I'm just looking for Sakura. She kind of attacked us after she drank the potion."**

**"What? Why?" Then again, she did know, but she wasn't supposed to tell anyone.**

**After a bit of chatting, they went their separate ways, and Ari found Sakura lying down on her bed reading the dragon skin book.**

**'Maybe Malfoy gave it back to her.' Ari walked to her bed and looked at her friend.**

**"You like him don't you?" The emerald eyes didn't move from the book and kept reading, but still questioned the Gryffindor girl sitting still.**

**"What? I…I…yea, I guess I do." The girl replied blushing a little.**

**'I forgot Ari just transferred to our school from America. Word wouldn't get to her…' The emerald eyed girl thought as she heard her friend and began to read. If time was only slower, their essays wouldn't have to be turned in tomorrow, but that's how Professor Snape always is. Another problem was how to break it to her one of her best friends. She continued to read, but glanced at her friend who had a dream look in her eyes when she had mentioned Draco. Deciding to forget all about the issue, she thought of the project to come.**

**"Why dose Professor Snape have to torment us like this?" she mumbled to herself.**


	5. And The World Goes 'Round

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP!**

**A/N: Okay I decided this morning (more like 12:00am) that this would be like the first part of my Potion Series. So I'll be making more fics about potions and such. New characters will be coming out too. I think one from Egypt or something. We'll see in the next one. This chapter is going to be a little or a lot longer then the others. Sorry**

***Felinious Potion***

**Flying in the wonderful fresh breeze, the snowy white owl owned by the Gryffindor Beater, flew to Gryffindor tower to awake it's owner once again. It flew down to the pillow and nudged its owner wide-awake. She smiled at the young owl and gave him an owl treat before he flew off to get the mail. Yawning lazily she pulled back the curtains and wished it were Sunday again. She grabbed her robes and such and walked to the bathroom to change into her school clothes. Still yawning as she walked to the shower and turned it on, her emerald eyes closed and listened to the flowing of the water as it hit the tiled floor. Lifting her arm and letting it feel the boiling water upon her skin, wishing to wash memories and a few things out of her mind. Sighing quietly as the water was warm she stepped in and closed the door to the shower. Closing her eyes still as she leaned her head onto the wall with the faucet and all, allowing the water to fall upon her back and into her auburn hair. It felt good to get rid of things she dislikes in her mind. Her mum wouldn't have liked it is she worried too much about anything. She never even told her brother that their mum had died a while back, she was still in their hearts, but their mum had left her father and took Sakura when she was only a little girl watching her little brother learn to crawl. That memory soon faded away and tears threatened to break free in her emerald eyes. She promised her mum that she wouldn't tell her brother till he was old enough to know she was gone. She felt so bad for having to keep such a big secret from him. She lived with her father now, but it was hard to keep the secret. Shaking her mind free of the thoughts and finishing with her shower, she dressed in her robes and went back into the dorm room where she might be able to lay in before for a good long while. Lying in bed, after using a charm to style and dry her hair, she looked up at the scarlet velvet canopy. She closed her eyes and listened to the waking of her roommates and the rain outside.**

**"Sakura? Are you alright?" A voice spoke to her**

**"What? Oh yea, I'm fine." She replied to her friend, Hermonie, after recognizing her voice.**

**"We have the potion project today, remember we have to make the potion, test it out, and then we'll get graded." Hermonie said.**

**"I know that, you better change or you're going to be late for breakfast."**

**"What? Oh no!" She rushed away into the bathroom with her things.**

**Getting up lazily, she made her way down to the Great Hall to have a quick breakfast, read her animagus book, and head down to the dungeons for potions. Of all places she wanted to be was in the dungeons. She liked the fact it was quiet, but hated the fact it was cold during winter. She grabbed her bag and headed down to the Great Hall. What would she do today? She was off after Defense Against the Dark Arts, which was after her Care of Magical Creatures Class. She sat down near the middle of the Gryffindor table and took out her book as she ate some toast and eggs, which was always what she ate, since she saves the bacon for her little owl Desert to eat as a reward for bringing her mail. Being as curios as she was, she study about Animagus in her spare time and asked her teacher about how to become one. It was so complicated to her, but she got it once Professor McGonagall explained it to her in a calmer voice.**

**"Sakura? Hey Sakura?" A boyish voice asked.**

**Looking up from her book, she saw a raven-haired boy with a scar on his forehead as well as wearing glasses to hide his boyish eyes.**

**"Just fine, I'm just reading up on Animagus'."**

**"You always do that every time I come down. You must really want to be one."**

**"Yea I do, I told you my mum and dad are Animagus." Oh how it pained her to talk about her mom.**

**"I know, but how many books have you read already?"**

**"Not sure, my dad and Professor McGonagall give me books. Professor McGonagall is going to go with me to take the test to register as an Animagus."**

**"That's good, she'll get you some good marks. She's a great Animagus."**

**"I know, that why she thought she should come wi…" She stopped her words as she watched her owl come swooping into the great hall along with others following him. **

**He glided down to her and landed on the table, perched on top of a package wrapped in parchment. She untied the item from him and allowed the owl to eat off her plate. She unwrapped the parcel and found a small little box waiting to be opened. She opened the box and found a small little unicorn stepping out of the box after she had placed it on the table.  She watched as it moved over to a strawberry on her plate and started to munch on it.**

**"I've never seen one of those before. I mean small figurine that moves around."**

**"Neither have I." She took out the little card from the box and read it to herself.**

**"Who's it from?"**

**"My dad, it's just like my mum's pet unicorn. She had a bunch of them, but when I saw them in the little bird cage I thought they were fake."**

**"They're like little toys…at least you didn't play with them."**

**"I couldn't, my little brother would run around the house screaming for his little puppy." She said with a smile remembering the moments.**

**She looked happy when she saw Harry laughing. It was pretty funny to thinking about it too. They both got up and headed to Potions class early. Usually no one would be up early and down to the Great Hall when the first set of owls came in, so they were always able to get through breakfast and get to their first class quickly. They had potions 3 times a week, and a special world wide magic study. This was probably Sakura's favorite class. Her Uncle taught this class and it made her happy to have family around now and then. Her Uncle had traveled the world and he always had exciting stories to tell and more magic to tell a well. They both walked to class and got their things ready as people began to file into the classroom. They all got to work quickly and watched Professor Snape walk around the classroom spying on the class as they worked. Some people had failed to even test out their potions when they had the whole day to come to the potions classroom to try. He continued to walk around for a good while.**

**"We just have to wait 3 minutes now." Draco told his partner, Sakura.**

**She nodded and watched people in her class watch their potions either explode or melt their cauldrons. This was something Professor Snape though Neville Longbottom to do, but he had made the potion correctly for once. After the three minutes had gone by they both took a vial and drank their potion. It made them have a tingly feeling that Transfiguration Potions always do. They both thought about being a feline, soon enough they were sitting on the stools with fur, ears, eyes, tail, claws, and the body of a panther. They looked at each other and were happy the other hadn't gone crazy much like Sakura did before. They looked around the class and saw a mountain lioness walking over to them.  She recognized the scent; it was her friend, Akari. As a panther before it was easy to remember who was who. She pounced on the mountain lioness and played with her friend for a while before Draco broke them apart because Professor Snape was coming. She hopped back onto the stool and changed back to her normal self, robes and all. Draco has done the same as her and watched Professor Snape walk over and looked at them with a bit of anger in his eyes.**

**"Well? Did your potion work or did you fail like the rest of the class?" He said still with hints of anger.**

**They both looked at each other and changed back to a panther, and then changed to halflings, part feline meaning ears, eyes, tail, and claws of a panther. Professor Snape looked a bit happier to see that at least 2 groups, not including Hermonie's group, had completed the potion.**

**"What's next? Professor Snape breaks a table in anger?" Draco questioned.**

**"You spoke too soon." Sakura replied as they saw one of the stone desks was broken into halves.**

**"We're going to get it now…"**

**And now the world goes 'round and 'round with Snape yelling as usual.**

**"5 FOOT ESSAY ON THE DRACONOUS POTION WITH YOUR PARTNER! DUE ON MY DESK NEXT WEEK! YOU BETTER TEST OUT YOUR POTION BEFORE CLASS OR ELSE IT'S GOING TO BE A 10 FOOT ESSAY NEXT TIME!"**

**On second thought…**

**"I guess we got another essay to do…"Sakura and Draco said at the same time as the class groaned.**


End file.
